Website builders, Content Management Systems, and E-mail Marketing Systems have become highly popular as a means of creating websites and e-mails from a selection of customizable pre-defined designs, often referred to as themes or templates.
There are certain recognized principles of designing attractive, easy-to-navigate websites that provide a clear message to viewers. These principles include consistency of theme, clear organization, attractive color scheme and layout, and distinctive branding. In order to uphold these principles, users of such software must carefully select design elements that are consistent with an organization's brand throughout the site, and avoid elements that distract from the brand and intended message. Further, users should ensure that color or other visual elements match well with every other color and/or visual element utilized in the design. The entire process can be complex and the matching and mating process of color and design elements can be difficult to effect perfectly. Inexperienced users can easily overlook design principles and mate inappropriate design elements and colors, resulting in visual disharmony and distraction for a visitor to the website.
There is therefore a need in the art for a system and method that streamlines automated design template generation, allowing for users to create customized designs and design templates for websites based on sound design principles. Improved designs, reduced implementation time, reduced costs and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.